prowrestlingdivasfandomcom-20200214-history
Christy Hemme
Christy Hemme is currently signed to TNA Wrestling. She hails from Temecula, California and is notable for being the first WWE Diva Search winner. 'Background' Christy Hemme made it into the WWE Diva Search, where she emerged the winner, winning $250,000 and earning herself a WWE contract. 'WWE Career' Christy's first WWE feud was with her Diva Search runner-up, Carmella DeCeseare. The two would meet in pillow fights, culminating in a battle at the 2004 pay-per-view Taboo Tuesday, ''with Christy emerging victorious. 2005 would see Christy Hemme feud with Trish Stratus, going so far as to challenge Trish for the Women's Championship at 'WrestleMania 21''. Christy was riding high on a wave of popularity at the time, thanks to a cover spread in Playboy Magazine. Christy would be unsuccessful in her attempt at the Women's Championship, despite being trained by Trish's nemesis Lita. After her feud with Trish, Christy would find herself feuding with Victoria, who was jealous of Christy's success and the fact that she was earning more than the other Divas. Victoria's gripe was a legitimate gripe, as she really did feel that way. They would meet at Vengeance, ''where Victoria won. When that feud was over, she briefly was aligned with Eugene. Christy would then be traded to ''SmackDown. She would then feud with Melina and MNM, teaming with the revamped LOD at No Mercy 2005. She would feud with Melina until November, with Melina typically gaining the upper hand. She was released from her WWE contract in December 2005. '''TNA Christy debuted in TNA in 2006, acting as a hostess of sorts during a time when their Knockouts division wasn't yet formed. She was proclaimed Knockout of the Year in 2006. Christy then became something of a feminist of sorts, finding herself at odds with the Voodoo Kin Mafia regarding the involvement of women in wrestling. She would align herself with the Heartbreakers to get even, but would be unsuccessful. She would also recruit the Bashams to help her. When the Bashams departed TNA, Christy would team with Lance Hoyt and Jimmy Rave to form the Rock N Rave Infection. They would feud with the Latin America Exchange, which would bring in Salinas to counteract Christy's presence. Christy would find herself in 2007 bullied by The Beautiful People, turning her into a fan favorite. She would team with AJ Styles in a mixed tag team match where she would be victorious by pinning Awesome Kong. Set to take on Awesome Kong, Christy was forced to pull out of the match, thanks to a neck injury she suffered while training with AJ Styles. She was out for approximately seven months. In 2009, Christy Hemme would make her TNA return. She would form an alliance with Tara to help Madison Rayne against the Beautiful People. She competed in the tournament to crown the first ever TNA Knockouts Tag Championship, but was unsuccessful. She would also battle Traci Brooks in a battle of the Playboy Bunnies match, where she emerged victorious, only to be attacked by Traci. Her final TNA match would be a six-Knockouts tag match, which she lost. Christy, citing her neck injury, then opted to retire from pro wrestling. She is currently the TNA ring announcer and sometimes interviewer. 'Signatures and Finishers' *Flying Firecrotch Guillotine (FFG) *Reverse Twist of Fate 'Wrestlers Managed' *Doug Basham *Danny Basham *Eugene *Hardcore Holly *Romeo *Antonio *Lance Hoyt *Animal *Heidenreich *Jimmy Rave *Havok *Kaz *Tiana Ringer *Traci Brooks *Tara Category:Diva Search Category:WWE Category:Divas Category:Playboy Covergirls Category:Raw Category:SmackDown Category:TNA Category:Knockouts Category:TNA Staff